Crossed Worlds
by XoX-The Scorpion King-XoX
Summary: My First Story. Star War & X-Men meet in a comical/romantic story with lots of thrills. Rated T just to be safe. R&R Please
1. Prologue

**Prologue!!!**

**X-Men**

One day, on Earth, a young girl named Kate Pryde was walking around the grounds that belonged to Professor Xavier. Kate had the power to walk through solid objects and (she didn't know it yet) had the same anamantium claws and skeleton that made Wolverine so strong. She was 23 years of age. When her boyfriend Peter walked up she screamed because he had scared her.

"You scared me Peter!" she said. Peter a.k.a Colossus had super strength and could cover his entire body with steel. He was also dating her. He was 24 years of age.

He handed Kate an ice rose. "Oh my god, Peter!!! It's beautiful." Kate said.

"It changes its temperature with whatever mood you're in. Hot is very angry. Warm is normal…"

"Peter, if it changes temperature with my mood, doesn't that mean it will melt?" Kate interrupted. Peter told her that it was made from a special ice crystal that Bobby Drake had made and would never ever melt.

They walked together back to the mansion where Kate met up with her friend/adviser, Logan. Logan was very tough-looking. He had healing powers which means he can heal from any injury, some which could kill a normal human. He also had an anamantium skeleton and anamantium claws which could be extended at will. Logan was 25 years old.

"Hey guys." He said when they walked up.

"Hi Logan." Kate replied. Peter kissed Kate on the hand and winked.

"See ya Kitty, Logan." Then he left.

Logan smiled. Kate had hardly seen his smile. But not known to her that this would be the very last smile she would see from Logan for a very long time…

**Star Wars**

Meanwhile, in the Shi'ar Galaxy, on a planet called Coruscant, Two people were talking in the Jedi temple.

One a young women called Padme' Skywalker, the other, her husband Anakin Skywalker.

"Annie, are you on the council yet or not. 'Cause Luke won't tell me." Padme' sat down angrily on a bench in the Hall of Fountains. Anakin went and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well what do you think Pad?" He looked right into her eyes.

She looked back at him and saw the answer there written like he had said it. She smiled. "You do know that you can use words to tell me instead of our force connection. Master Windu says that if we use it to much we could strain it then we won't be able to talk at all. And that would…"

Anakin kissed her to make her shut up, "suck" Padme' finished when Anakin had stopped kissing her. The cooling breeze from the fountains soothed them both.

"Don't worry so much Padme'. I am the strongest member of the Jedi order and I don't need a force connection to talk to you. You're right here!!!" He smiled and they kissed until Luke, their son, came along the path.

"Dad, we have a meeting in 5 minutes. Can you…EWWWWW!!!! Could you NOT lip-lock in the temple please?" He looked shocked to see that his parents were kissing in the temple, but then his girlfriend, Ami, came along and wrapped her fingers through his, Luke's face went as red as an apple. Ami smiled her little smile and skipped away down the path. "Hey Ami, wait up." called Luke. He told Anakin about the meeting and raced off down the path.

"He is so not my son today." Padme' said with a smile when they left the temple to go to the space port bound for the Milky Way galaxy. She looked up at the sun set sky, not knowing that it would be the last Coruscant sunset that she would see for a long time…


	2. Death Incarnate: The Dragon

**Chapter 1!!!**

**Death Incarnate: The Dragon**

Kate was very excited the next day, for it was her first ever training session in the Danger Room. The Danger Room was a room for the X-Men to train their special abilities. Kate's first session would start in 3 minutes but she had a really important message to tell Wolverine/Logan. It was a Friday and all the X-men (except Nightcrawler) – Storm, Colossus, Angel, Wolverine, Cyclops, Phoenix, Rogue, Jubilee, Iceman, Gambit, Beast, Banshee, Thunderbird, Sunfire, Polaris, and Havoc, -- were in the Danger Room, training. Kate stood outside the Danger Room's door and listened to what the X-Men were saying:

"Take that, Bub. And that. And that!" cried Wolverine.

"Storm look out, Sentinel on your left." shouted Angel to Storm.

"Thanks Angel." Storm shouted back. There was a large explosion and the whole room shook.

"Storm, are you alright _chére_?" asked Gambit. Storm replied with a muffled voice that Kate couldn't understand. From what she heard, this room was NOT for an in-experienced X-Man, which young Kate Pryde was about to find out.

She slowly crept into the room and stood next to a wall. "Kitty!" Storm cried as she whooshed down towards the wall where Kate was standing, "What are you doing in here?"

"I, um," Kate stammered, she turned to Logan. "Nightcrawler sent me to tell you…"

"He shouldn't have sent you in here, little darlin'" Wolverine interrupted.

"But the door was unlocked; I thought that meant your workout hadn't started yet." Kate replied.

"Kitty, that door is always unlocked, doesn't mean you should just walk right in." Cyclops said.

"Use your powers, ShadowCat and walk through that wall." Jean Grey/Phoenix said using Kate's codename.

But it was no use. Kate kept hitting the wall; she was too upset. She walked towards Angel, who smiled at her. Angel's test target, a 30 ft Sentinel, turned its targeting computer from him to Kate. Its lasers were charging when the room went back to its normal setting. Everyone turned and saw Nightcrawler with his finger on the Panic Button.

"It seems I teleported here in the preferable nick of time." He said. Kate ran out side.

She looked up at the sky. _Am I ever going to be a full-fledged X-Man? _Then as she looked down a GIANT rock crash landed on the Oval down at the bottom of the grounds. Kate went to check out what happened.

She wasn't the only one who went to check it out. Storm, Wolverine, Colossus, Iceman and Gambit had left the Danger Room to check it out too.

When Kate got to the bottom of the Oval, the rock was a really dark blue. She knew it was bad so she thought if she touched it her fellow X-men wouldn't be harmed. She walked over to it and touched it. Then she felt an itchy feeling on her cheek and around her eyes. She pulled out her compact and looked at her face, a scythe was imprinted on her left cheek and her eyes had almond shapes around them with lines through them. She looked at the rock again and it had turned into a message on the ground:

_Whoever touches this rock shall have the powers of the Mighty Dragon. And shall be known from this day on as Death Incarnate._

Kate then felt her self rise up into the sky.

Storm and the other X-Men arrived just in time to see Kate pass out onto the ground. Her hair was a flaming purple and her skin was as white as snow.

"Logan, you and Peter get Kate to the Infirmary, NOW!!!" Storm cried. She, Iceman and Gambit went over and examined the writing:

"_Whoever touches this rock shall have the powers of the Mighty Dragon. And shall be known from this day on as Death Incarnate. _Do you know what that means _chére_?" Gambit said to Storm.

"I do not know, but I do know one thing: we need to get Jean down here fast."

15 minutes later, Phoenix and Cyclops had showed up. Jean studied the writing for a little bit then she frowned.

"Hey you know how I'm _Life Incarnate_?" She asked the others.

"Yes Jean we know that but what we want to know is what this means." said Cyclops pointing to the stone writing.

"I think we have a very major problem." Jean replied, "Life Incarnate is the Phoenix yes? Well Death Incarnate is the Dragon. Kate has the power to wipe out the world. And if MasterMind gets his deceptive hands on her, she could use her powers for bad not good. She could be turned into a Brotherhood mutant!!! But maybe she's already bad? Who knows?" Jean said. The other X-Men stared at her. "What?" she asked

Then another object came out of the sky. It crash landed at the bottom of the Oval a few meters from the rock. It was a ship. It looked like a sphere but it was flat.

Two people were arguing inside: "Annie, this is the wrong planet. We were supposed to land on Mars. Are you that dumb you forgot where we are going? And just think what Han will do to us when he finds out we trashed the _Falcon_. And…YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK TO BORROW IT!!!" The female one was saying. The X-Men crept closer.

"Well you try navigating in an astroid field Padme'! It's not as easy as it sounds. You do realise that without me you would have died?" The other one was saying.

"I'm going to look around and see if there is anyone who can help us. You stay here and try and fix the navi-computer" The female one said.

The landing ramp went down and she walked out. She looked around and saw no-one. The X-men had found a safe place to hide. The lady kept walking and found the Mansion and rang the door bell…


	3. The Healing

**Chapter 2!!!**

**The Healing.**

Logan answered the door after about 5 times of the door bell ringing. When he opened the door, a young lady of about 20 was standing there.

"Can I help you little darlin'?" he said.

"Yeah, um. Hi. My name is Padme' Skywalker and I was just wondering if you had anyone here that could help me mend something?" The lady said. Padme' had dark brown hair which was in a braid that dropped down one side of her head, to about her waist. She also wore the most peculiar outfit, a light brown sleeveless shirt with what looked like a brace, tight ¾ pants and knee high boots. She also had gloves that didn't have hands. She looked pregnant.

Logan thought she must be from another country cause no-one in there right mind would wear something like that, well not in America anyway. "Yeah sure. I know the perfect person. Come in and follow me." He opened the door so she could walk in.

He led her to an elevator/door. He keyed in the code sequence for the infirmary. The elevator slide open and they walked inside. Inside the elevator, Logan told Padme' about what had happened to Kate, "She's the one who can fix your ship."

"Oh dear. That isn't good." Said Padme'.

5 minutes later they had arrived at the infirmary where Peter was watching over Kate, who was still unconscious. Padme' looked from Peter, to Kate then to Logan and wondered what was going on.

"Logan," said Peter, "why have you brought this lady down here? The professor won't be happy when he finds out you've…"

Logan released his anamantium claws and said to Peter, "Would you mind shutting up? The lady needed help so I led her down here to see if we can bargain with her, stupid." He turned to Padme'. "So you need help is that right?" Padme' nodded. "Well what do you need help with?" He asked.

"The sub-light engine and the navi-computer are shot on my star cruiser and we need it fixed in time for my sisters wedding." Padme' said, "We need someone to fix it like a.s.a.p!" Logan and Peter stared at her.

"Okay, whatever that means. What do we get in return if we help you?" asked Logan.

"Well for starters, I'll wake up this little girl for you." Padme' said, pointing to Kate.

"That's not possible miss. We've tried everything to wake her up. From anti-biotics, to her favourite food. Nothing will work." said Peter.

"That's because you're thinking to small. Try using this." Padme' said and handed Peter a small tube.

"What's this?" asked Logan, snatching the tube from Peter. He unleashed his claws and slashed off Padme's braid. "I had to do that!!!" He said. He noticed that he had cut Padme's face. He cringed.

"Its medicine. But if you guys don't want her to wake up I'll just go then shall I?" Padme' said turning towards the door. She was holding her face. Logan had cut it right down her cheek.

"No we just don't want some lady coming in here and giving us weird medicine to wake up a KID? Or are you that dumb you didn't know she's a kid?" Logan said walking up to her.

Padme's voice was a whisper, "I know she's a kid. And I have an alternative for you."

Logan raised an eye-brow at her. "Okay let's see this 'alternative' shall we." He moved aside so Padme' could walk over to Kate.

She looked across the room to a chair. Then she looked back at Kate. The chair flew across the room and stopped so Padme' could sit down.

As Padme' went to work, Logan looked at Peter and said, "I think we've got ourselves a genuine telekinetic here Pete, did you see the way she moved the chair without even touching it?" Peter nodded. They both turned to watch Padme' at her work.

Padme' sat down in front of Kate's head and started talking to her, "Hello darling. My name is Padme' and I'm here to help you alright. This won't hurt a bit." Padme' closed her eyes. A few minutes later she opened them and Kate's eyelids fluttered open. Logan gasped and Peter crossed his arms, smiled, closed his eyes and leaned on his chair. Padme' leaned into the back of her chair as Kate sat up and looked around the room. Peter came over and scruffed her now permanent purple hair.

Logan basically ran over and hugged her so hard she said, "Choking, not breathing!" Logan let go and kissed her on the forehead.

"So happy you're back, kid! Ecstatic even!!!" He turned to face Padme' as Peter helped Kate get off the sticky tags that were attached to a machine. "Let's take a walk shall we." Logan said when Padme' looked him in the eye. They walked back into the elevator and when it stopped they walked outside to see the weirdest thing ever…


	4. Anakin & Padme Married?

**Chapter 3!!!**

**Anakin and Padme'…Married?**

Padme' and Logan looked out at the scene that stood before them; The X-men had started attacking some guy. The guy had Shoulder length hair and was wearing a long sleeve shirt with 70cm long stipes crossing over his chest, long pants with knee high boots covering the bottom. He had a glove on one hand for some odd reason. He had a scar down one eye and was holding a laser sword and swinging madly at the X-Men.

Padme' ran out a little bit but Logan grabbed her arm. "You don't want to get involved. Especially when that guy looks like he could kill all the X-Men."

Padme' replied with something that made Logan let go of her arm; "But he's my husband!"

Padme' ran straight through the battle to her husband. It's amazing she didn't get hit. The guy put his arm around her and told her to get back into the ship. Logan didn't want to see Padme' get hurt or to see her leave so he yelled out for everyone to stop. Everyone stopped and turned. Logan walked over to them.

"Why are we fighting? This guy looks strong enough to kick you all from here to China. Even though that may not be his plan. And look who's come to join us." He was looking at the door. Kate and Peter were walking out. The X-Men rushed over and hugged Kate so much she turned blue. Padme' and her husband stared at them.

"Logan," called Jean from the crowd. She waved him over.

"Be there in a sec Jeanie." He walked over to Padme' and her husband. The guy stood in front of Padme' as if to protect her. He activated his laser sword

"If you want to hurt her, mutant, you'll have to get through me!" he said.

"Annie, its ok he's a friend." Padme' said. She turned to Logan, "Logan this is Anakin, my husband." She turned to her husband, "Anakin this is Logan, a friend."

Anakin stared at Logan for a minute, he then deactivated his sword. He put out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Logan!"

Logan shook his hand, "Yeah same to you pal."

Jean's voice floated away from the crowd. "Come on Logan. We are all going to the lounge for a party!!!" Logan turned to look at the crowd of people heading into the house.

"Be there in a sec." Kate ran over and hugged Padme' around the waist, "Thanks." Then she ran off to join her friends, Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby and Gambit. Padme' smiled as Kate waved then disappeared behind the door. Logan turned to Padme',

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" asked Padme' stunned at what she just heard.

"For slicing off your braid and cutting your very beautiful face." Logan looked away because of how lame he sounded. Anakin grinned and laughed a bit. Padme' punched him in the stomache.

"What was that for?" Anakin asked.

"For being a jerk." Padme' replied with a laugh.

"A jerk? A jerk! I'll give you a jerk you genuine little stinker! Come here!" Anakin started running after Padme' as she did a double back flip on top of the ship!

"Question mark?" said Logan. "Hey Padme', Anakin! You heard Jean didn't you? There's a party in the Lounge if you wanna go. When you walk in the door turn left." He called and left the two to there little game.


	5. The Change

**Chapter 4!!!**

**The Change!!!**

When Padme' and Anakin had finished there game they walked inside. The girl known as Kate was playing table soccer with 3 other people. They were introduced to Padme' and Anakin as Rogue, Jubilee and Gambit. Padme' was swept away by Logan and Anakin went over to watch Kate play table soccer. Kate saw him watching and said to her friends that she'd be right back. Kate sat down next to Anakin.

"Hi. I'm Kate, but everyone calls me Kitty because of my codename ShadowCat. What's your name?" Kate asked him when Anakin looked at her.

"I'm Anakin. What's this party for?" he asked.

"Cause no one thought I'd wake up they are having a party for me!" Kate replied with a big smile. Anakin looked over to where Padme' was with Logan and frowned. Logan had his hand on Padme's shoulder. Kate looked over to where Anakin was looking then smiled and looked back at Anakin.

"Don't worry, Logan's just drunk that's all. He can't hold his liquor very well!" She patted Anakin on the shoulder and went back to the game.

A few hours and drinks later Padme' told her story about how Anakin had stuffed the sub-light engine and the navi-computer up on the ship and how they needed to get to Mars before her sisters wedding! Then Kate jumped up and down then ran outside. She ran straight towards the ship which Padme' had described as the _Millennium Falcon_.

Kate arrived at the ship in time to see her fellow X-men run after her. Kate used her power and walked through the wall of the ship and headed for its sub-light engine. Padme', Anakin and Logan followed her. When they reached her, Kate had fixed the sub-light engine and had started her work on the navi-computer. When Logan, Padme' and Anakin came into the room that Kate was in, Kate was wiping sweat from her forehead. The scythe on her cheek started glowing. Then she rose up into the ceiling and was gone. Logan walked over to where she had been standing and fell flat on his face. Someone was on his back… It was Kate. But it wasn't the Kate he knew. Her face was as white as snow and the pupils in her eyes looked like slits! She wore a black and purple skin tight uniform with a skirt looking thing covering the top of her legs down to her knees. Her hair was flaming and her hand held a Scythe. She had big, thick, leather wings on her back. She also had a mask.

Kate got off Logan and ran outside. Once there, she screamed.

After she had finished screaming, she saw Logan, Padme' and Anakin walk out of the ship with stunned looks on there faces… When she saw Logan, she set fire to herself. Logan gasped and ran over to her. But Kate didn't pass out. Instead she threw fire balls at Logan, till he backed off. Then she put the fire out around her, and called to Jean!

"Phoenix! Phoenix, come out NOW!!!"

Jean slowly walked out from the mansion and saw the difference between her friend for which she had known so long… Or thought she knew…


	6. Dark Dragon VS The Phoenix

**Chapter 6!**

**Dark Dragon Vs the Phoenix!!!**

Kate, now calling herself Dark Dragon, flew up into the air with the might of her dragon wings. Phoenix/Jean Grey followed. Then a raging battle between them broke out! First Kate struck Phoenix with a _paf_ (plasma blast) right in the hip. But, Jean struck back with a laser blast. Both of them were evenly matched... because they both had every power in the universe. The fight went on for hours! Until, that is, Anakin jumped up in between their battle and got hit in the cerebral cortex by a plasma blast from Kate! Anakin fell limp to the ground! He was dieing.

Padme' ran to her dieing husband's side. "Annie. No, this can't be happening! I won't let it!" Padme' put her hands on Anakin's chest.

"Padme', you are strong in the force. But not that strong. It's too late!" Anakin managed to get out. Then he died. Padme' started crying when Kate floated over. She turned to look at her.

"You! You killed him! How could you let something like this happen?" Kate backed off and flew into the sky. Padme' turned back to Anakin's body. It was floating into the air as well.

Five or so minutes later, Logan came over to Padme' who was still sitting on the ground next to the spot where Anakin had been. He sat down next to her, "Padme', there's nothing you could have done. Anakin loved you with every breathe in his body. And he wanted to be with you til death do you part."

Padme' turned and looked up into his eyes, tears streaming from hers. "Logan, you don't know what he meant to me. He has two kids back home and another on the way." She placed her hand on her swollen stomache, "Anakin would have wanted to be here when…ANNIE!!!!!!!!!!" She was looking up at the sky. Anakin and Kate, hand in hand, were floating down. Anakin was alive! Somehow Kate had revived him.

When Anakin and Kate landed on the ground, Anakin let go of Kate's hand and was greeted with a large hug from Padme', "I thought you were gone forever." She said as they hugged. Tears choked her joyful voice.

"I'm not going anywhere." Anakin smiled. He turned to face Kate. "Thank you Kate. Now I can be with my family." He hugged Padme' again. Kate nodded. Then turned to walk towards the man _she_ loved, Peter.

Peter put his arms out to her as she ran to him. He held her close to him. Peter smiled and stroked her hair. Then he led her off to a room in the mansion…


	7. The Proposal

**Chapter 5!**

**The Proposal!**

Peter led Kate to the secret tunnels in the Mansion. It was used for escape if the government found the school. Kate, still dressed as Dark Dragon, stopped when they got to the tunnel entrance. She turned to face Peter, "What are we doing here Peter? This tunnel is used only to escape from the government!" Peter looked at her sceptically. Then he opened the tunnel door and they walked in. Kate's wings wouldn't fit in the door. So she had to bend down to get them in. Once inside she and Peter sat down on a bench. Peter turned to face Kate; Kate's eyes were as black as night and they had flames going through them! Peter thought that meant she was angry so he decided to make her feel better.

Before he did anything he kissed Kate. Kate looked surprised. So would anyone who just got kissed randomly.

Peter got off the bench and got down on one knee. Kate gasped, somehow she knew what he was gonna say but was still surprised when he asked her; "Kate, can you give this old fool a chance at making your life awesome… basically… will you marry me?" Kate put her hands up to her mouth. Peter got up from kneeling and sat next to her. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. Please say yes? I wanna be with you for the rest of my life." he said.

"Of course I will Peter, I will marry you." And with that, Kate changed back to her normal self. Peter put the ice ring that Bobby had made on her finger and they hugged.

When Kate told everyone she was marrying Peter, Anakin was surprised. They only looked 17/18. But then again, he was 19 when he married Padme'. He looked towards the door, just in time to see Logan walk out. He looked very disappointed. Anakin followed him, not knowing that Padme' had seen Logan and him leave.

Anakin found Logan outside smoking a cigar. "Hey. Want some compony?" He asked. Logan remained silent, but shrugged. Anakin leaned on the wall with him. "So, what's up? I saw you leave and I just wanted to know why." Logan put out his cigar and lit another.

"I came out to have a smoke." he said. "The professor doesn't let me smoke in the mansion. Especially in Cerebro…" he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"What's Cerebro?" asked Anakin.

"Cerebro is a super computer that helps me find mutants all over the world." Came a voice that Anakin had never heard.

"Hey Charlie." Said Logan. Anakin and Logan both turned to see Scott, Professor Charles Xavier, Jean and Padme' come towards them. Anakin put his arms out to Padme' and she walked into them. Logan rolled his eyes. Scott and Jean hugged. Logan huffed and put out his cigar. Then he went inside. The professor followed him.

He found him outside Cerebro. Charles rolled up behind him. Logan looked at him then back at the door. He lit a cigar. Charles opened Cerebro's door and wheeled his wheel chair in. Logan followed him, with his cigar still lit!

The professor sat near a table with a weird looking helmet thing on it. Logan walked towards him when out came the professor's voice; "Logan my tolerance with your smoking in the mansion not withstanding, but continue smoking that in _here_ and you will spend the rest of your days under the belief that you are a six year old girl."

Logan grinned, "You'd do that?"

"I'd have Jean braid your hair." Said the professor with a smile. Logan left.


	8. The Objection

**Chapter 6!**

**The Objection!**

A month later, Padme' and Anakin's ship still wasn't fixed. They needed to get it back to normal. But they thought they'd stick around for Peter and Kate's wedding. Exactly one week later, it _was_ Peter and Kate's wedding.

Kate's wedding dress was AWESOME! It had frills and sequins and everything a wedding dress should have.

Kate was very nervous that day. Rogue, Jubilee and Jean were her bride's maids. Jubilee was her maid of honour.

Peter's best man was, unfortunately, Logan. His groomsmen were Nightcrawler and Gambit. Nightcrawler looked very out of place with his yellow eyes and blue skin. The music started and Kate walked down the isle followed by Rogue, Jean and Jubilee. Peter's sister, Illiyana and Kate's sister, Stacey were the flower girls. When Kate reached Peter she slipped her arm through his and they walked forwards toward Hank McCoy, also known to his mutant colleagues as Beast.

Beast started by saying; "We are gathered here today to bring together this man and women. If anyone has any objections, rise and speak now or forever hold your peace."

Logan shifted in his spot, but he didn't say anything. When Beast opened his mouth to continue, it wasn't his voice that came out…it was Logans'!

"Um… Hank…I…I object!"

Peter's jaw dropped and Kate looked stunned. Anakin thought, _that's why he left after Kate announced she was getting married!_ He whispered that to Padme' who nodded.

Logan walked over to Kate. "Kate, I'm not usually a romantic kind of guy, but from the moment I set eyes on you, I knew I loved you."

Kate gasped at what she heard. Logan was thinking about the first time they met. She had saved him from Juggernaut, a mutant who could knock through anything with a single punch, or head butt. He had nearly crushed Logan but Kate had popped up out of the floor and saved him just in time by taking him back through the floor. After remembering, he looked at Kate. "Kate, do you think marrying Peter is right? I mean you may love him and all but is it _true love_?" he asked her when she looked from him to Peter.

"Kitty, do you still wanna marry me?" asked Peter. Kate looked confused. The crowd listened silently.

Kate turned to Hank, "Can we skip to the 'I dos' please?" she asked. Hank nodded.

"Do you, Peter Rasputin take Kate Pryde to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Beast asked Peter.

"I do." said Peter. Logan left the church. Kate was asked the same thing, but the thing she said made everyone go pale.

"Do you, Kate Pryde, take Peter Rasputin to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I…don't!" said Kate. Everyone gasped. Kate turned to Peter, "I'm sorry Peter." She kissed him on the cheek.

Kate raced out of the church. She looked around for Logan. He was walking away from the church, heading towards the train station. She ran after him. Her dress got torn and ripped but she didn't care. She kept on running.

Meanwhile, at the church, Padme' was going into labour! "Annie! It's time to deliver the package!!!"

Anakin stared at her, "What are you… oh my god! Make way! Pregnant person coming through!" Anakin jumped up and raced Padme' to the nearest hospital. Storm, Peter, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Jean, Rogue, Jubilee and the rest of the X-men followed.

Kate finally caught up with Logan as he was buying his ticket. When Kate walked in, everyone went silent and stared at her. She looked very out of place in her torn wedding dress and purple hair. Logan bought his ticket and noticed everyone had gone quiet. He looked at his hand but his claws weren't out. He wondered what was going on, he turned and was met with a kiss.

Kate had snuck up on him. She stopped kissing him and said; "I didn't know what I was doing. But somehow you changed my mind. Thank you Logan." She kissed him again.

"Hang on kid," said Logan pulling her away, "what about Peter? I thought you said yes when he asked you to marry him."

"I did, but it was the wrong decision." said Kate, "and I'm only two years younger then you so don't call me a kid!" Logan grinned.

Then Cyclops rushed into the station, "Padme's… in… labour!" He gasped. They all ran to the hospital.


	9. What The Hell Is Going On?

**Chapter 7!**

**What the hell is going on?**

When the three of them got there, Kate, Logan and Scott were greeted by the entire mutant family from the mansion. Except Gambit who had gone back to the mansion. They were all in their X-Men uniforms and everyone was staring at them. Kate and Logan of course were in their formal gear. Kate, Logan and the rest of the X-men looked to see 6 familiar faces; Magneto, Juggernaut, Mystique, Pyro, Toad and Sabretooth. Logan went after Juggernaut with Kate, Jean, Rogue and Cyclops. When Kate went to phase through him, Juggernaut swung out and knocked her unconscious. That made Logan really mad! He swiped at Juggernaut and killed him.

The battle was mental but after a while the 5 remaining Brotherhood of Evil Mutants gave up and left. Logan ran over towards Kate's unconscious form but was too late. Peter was there first. Logan leaned against a wall and smoked a cigar. Bobby came up next to him.

"Logan, if you truly love her, and she truly loves you, you should be the one over there. I'm not saying that she hates you or anything…Ow! What was that for?" Logan had elbowed Bobby in the stomache.

"Shut up Bobby! I know what I'm doing." He looked over to Kate. He walked over to her and Peter. "I'll take it from here Pete." Peter handed Kate to him.

Logan put Kate on a row of chairs. "Hey Kitty, wake up Lil darlin'."

Kate's eyes fluttered open. "Logan?" She looked at Logan like she didn't know who he was. "LOGAN!" She hugged him.

Suddenly, Anakin came in. "It's a girl!" he was talking about Padme's new baby. Kate, Logan, Jean, Cyclops, Bobby and Rogue went in to see her.

When they got in there, Padme' was holding a little baby girl wrapped in pink blankets. "How cute is she?" Padme' asked when Logan sat down next to her. Logan whispered something to her and she smiled. Kate watched closely. Padme' whispered something back and saw Logan laugh. Kate's temper rose with every whisper until she couldn't control herself. She rose into the roof and came back down as Dark Dragon. She took Padme' and her new baby from the hospital and knocked them unconscious. Before she left, she blasted Logan into a wall with a burst of fire. This all happened in only a few seconds.

Kate phased through the wall and went to the front of the hospital and blasted into the sky.

Meanwhile, inside the hospital, Logan woke up to find a burnt room. Padme' and her new baby were gone. The X-men that had been with him must have gone after Kate because they weren't there either.

Logan ran outside. Kate was in the sky holding Padme' and her new baby inside a glass orb. Padme' looked unharmed but they were both unconscious. Even Anakin couldn't reach them, they were up to high. Anakin tried once more then fell to the ground, tired and beaten. Logan thought for a moment. _What the hell is going on? If Kate is still in Dark Dragon somewhere, maybe I can reach her with words!_

Logan stepped forward as Kate encased the rest of the team in an energy field that they couldn't get out of.

"Have you come to fight?" Dark Dragon yelled.

"I came to talk." Logan replied

"I will not listen." Dark Dragon replied with a sneer.

"Then kill me!" and at that moment, Logan would rather die then live another day without Kate. Corny huh? "Kill me," he dared, "If you can. But if you can't ask yourself why."

"...You're not worth killing." Dark Dragon replied.

Her slight hesitation meant that Kate _was_ still in her somewhere.

"You can't kill any of us, because you love us, and we love you. Especially me!" Logan replied. He took a step towards her.

"I know nothing of love!" Dark Dragon said bitterly.

"Oh? For love of the X-Men, you sacrificed your life. For love of me, you ditched Peter at your own wedding! For love of the universe, you risked your life again to become the _Dark Dragon _entity, which is destined to destroy humanity." _I just hope my words will sink in._ Logan continued, "Kate you ARE love!!!" Dark Dragon's face became twisted with emotions, Confusion, joy, anger and most of all, love.

"Human existence springs from the noblest emotion, love. And you want to deny it?" Logan asked her lovingly.

"YES!" She cried. The glass casing around Padme' began to crack. Logan didn't notice. The Dragon's features were lite up with cosmic light. Then she was engulfed with pure fire.

"Why do you try and defy the powers of Death Incarnate? I could destroy you in one shot." She screamed at Logan.

"Then why haven't you? Oh yeah! Darlin' you can't destroy me because you LOVE ME!!! That's why you haven't killed me." Logan screamed back. "And I love you." Logan couldn't believe he had just said what he thought he said.

"I hunger, Logan, for a joy, a rapture, beyond all compression. That need is apart of me too, It consumes me."

"It doesn't have to, let me help you!" He reached out to her, but she flung him into a wall.

Logan used all his might and jumped. Anakin used the force and pushed him higher. Logan landed on the top of the orb and extended his claws. The glass broke almost immediately. Logan dropped first but landed on his feet. He caught Padme' and her baby in his arms.

Kate watched, and then she screamed. Power surged through the ground into her. Gambit had stayed at the Mansion, but he had got a message from Scott/Cyclops. He ran straight to the hospital and threw energized card after energized card at Kate. Now he watched as the woman he knew as someone as gentle and kind as a butterfly, changed shape completely.

_Maybe I shouldn't' have done that._


	10. The Dragon! Kate’s gone… forever?

**Chapter 9!**

**The Dragon! Kate's gone… forever?**

Kate's body flew into the sky as the Dragon replaced it.

Kate's mind was trapped inside the Dragon. And nothing could penetrate it. Except maybe, a plasma ball from the Phoenix…

Jean knew what she had to do. She turned to Anakin who was sitting near Rogue and Jubilee, with his head in his arms as if he was crying. "Anakin, can you force push Logan up towards The Dragon?" she pointed towards Kate's dragon form. Anakin nodded. Jean crawled over towards the wall that Logan was on the other side of. "Logan, I need you to do something for me." She told him her plan, "Can you do it?" she asked him when she was finished. Logan nodded. Jean said to everyone else; "Stand back. It's going to get very hot in here." As she spoke these words, Jean Grey changed into the Phoenix.

Anakin force pushed Logan up towards Kate as Jean shot out of the dome they were trapped in. _Wow! It worked! And I didn't feel a thing._ Then she realised she was on fire.

"Hey Logan wanna play ball?" Jean called as Logan stayed where he was, in the air thanks to Anakin, a few meters away from Kate. Kate's dragon eyes looked confused.

"Sure why not." Logan shouted back, as Kate's dragon hand wrapped around him.

"Catch!!!" Jean threw a plasma ball to Logan. He caught it on his anamantium claws. Then he threw it straight into Kate's eyes.

"ARGHHHH!" Came the cry from the dragon as she let go of Logan. _Uh oh! This isn't good!_ Logan fell at least a hundred feet before he was caught by soft arms.

"You needa cut down on those burgers, Wolvie. I can barely wrap my arms around you!" said Jean.

"Thanks Jeanie!" Logan said as Jean put him safely back on the ground. They both turned to watch the miracle/ tragedy that happened.

Kate's body flew down from the sky and landed on the ground near the Dragon. The dragon was helpless as the hot plasma started melting her thick dragon skin. Kate's spirit flew out of the dragon's head and it stayed in place for a few minutes as the dragon fell backwards onto the ground. Kate's body rose up as well, and the two things, the spirit and the body, joined together in the clouds. And were gone.

The energy field around the X-men and Anakin lifted then disappeared. "Fresh air, Warm sun. Have you ever seen anything like it?" said Rogue.

"Yeah," said Bobby "That!" he pointed towards the sky, the sun was setting.

As everyone celebrated their triumph, Logan walked over to where Kate had disappeared. He looked at the sky and realised that Kate wasn't coming back. He looked at the ground sadly.

Padme', after waking up and handing the baby to Anakin, walked over to Logan and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a funny feelin' like I'm not gonna see her again." Logan replied sadly.

"That was a brave thing you did, Logan," Padme' said.

"I don' care if it worked. I want my Kate back!" he extended his claws and stabbed the body of the dragon. Then he fell onto his knees and cried. "Why'd she have to die? WHY?!?!?!?!?!"

Padme' walked up next to him. She knelt down beside him, "Some times things like this happen. And there's nothing you can do. You may feel like you _could_ have saved her and you might have. But Kate chose her path. And that path led to her destruction. You don't need to be sad." She placed her hand on his shoulder again.

"I'm an X-Man, I know I'm better then this." Logan replied. Padme' helped him stand up and they walked back over to celebrate with the others.


	11. 3 Months Later

**Chapter 10!**

**3 months later!**

3 months had passed since Kate's "death" and Logan still wasn't over it. Padme', Anakin and their new baby Yane' visited often but he didn't want to speak to anyone.

Then one day he heard someone down stairs talking, it was Jean; "Do you think she's alive, Scott? Could she have survived that awful accident?"

"Well according to the report it was a mutant who could walk through walls. And who's the only person we know who can walk through walls? And it wasn't an accident, it was a necessary step." Scott replied.

"Kate! She must have survived. Logan will be ecstatic! Don't argue with my Scott." Logan raced out the door and down stairs where Jean and Scott were talking.

"Jean, did you say something about Kate?" Jean nodded. "Where is she? I want to know." Logan begged. Jean told him that she didn't know but the professor was trying to locate her using Cerebro.

When Logan asked the professor if he had found her, Charles replied by saying; "She's in Boston, at her old house. I think she wants to be with her family, Logan." Logan rushed out of Cerebro and stole Scott's car. He punched in the co-ordinates and then he was off.

He found Kate sitting with her little sister out side. It looked like they were doing each others nails. When Logan approached, Kate told her little sister to go inside. Logan went to open the gate but Kate got there first. "Took you long enough to find me. I've been here 3 months already."

_Oh my god! Kate's been alive this whole time! Why didn't she come back to the Mansion?_ "Sorry, but your hard to find." Logan said as Kate walked through the gate when it was still closed.

"Did you miss me at the mansion?"

"Oh you know, not really!" Logan laughed to himself. Kate didn't look impressed.

"So after you objected at my wedding and saved me from a very bad demise you still don't like me! Well aren't you nice," Kate replied. They hugged and Logan took Kate back to the mansion where she was greeted with many, many, MANY hugs. Logan led Kate to her room. Then they sat on the bed.

Logan turned to Kate, "Kitty, why do you love me?" he asked.

"Who said I loved you?" she retaliated. Logan crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Okay I admit it. Logan, I love you because you're different from the guys I used to date, like Peter for example." Kate replied. She placed her hand on his.

"That's a good enough reason!" Then he laid her down on the bed and they kissed for a long time!

Then they had a party and got drunk. Kate invited Logan to stay in her room that night, and when they got into bed, Logan tripped on Kate's boots and fell on top of her. "Sorry Kitten, I guess you were right. I can't hold my liquor very well." He got off her and laid next to her

An hour later, Logan and Kate were facing each other. "Are you asleep?" Logan asked her. They both had their eyes shut.

"Nope I'm just resting my eyes." Kate whispered back.

"Kitty?" asked Logan so softly that his voice could hardly be heard.

"Yeah Logan," Kate whispered.

"Will you marry me?" Kate's eyes popped open.

"Are you serious Logan?" she sat up. Logan's eyes opened, and he sat up too.

"Of course I am, why?" Kate looked at the door.

"You've got to be joking. We aren't even going out you dip stick."

"Then what's with me and you and sharing a room and stuff?" asked Logan, puzzled.

"I don't know. I love you Logan, but I can't marry you at the moment. Too much stuff has happened, with Peter and Anakin and Padme' and everybody!" Logan got up.

"Well if that's how you feel, I'll just go back to my room." He walked out the door.

Kate sat in her bed looking at her door. Logan's head popped back in, "You didn't think I was serious did you?" he asked sarcastically. He sat down next to her.

"Logan, can we just take it slow? I rushed into it with Peter and I don't wanna make that mistake again." Logan nodded.


	12. 1 Year Later

**Chapter 11!**

**1 year later!**

"Are you sure Doc? I mean isn't this kinda sudden?" Kate asked the Doctor. She was having an ultra-sound because she had vomited that morning.

"Yes. Your test came back positive. Congratulations!" Kate hugged the doctor and ran back to the mansion to tell Logan, her husband, the good news!

Kate ran through the door, and phased through a wall. She backed out. She turned and saw Logan heading towards her. She ran up and hugged him.

"I think I ran too hard through the door!" Kate teased.

"Why are you so excited? You're not an evil twin are you?" Logan asked her. He smiled when she gently punched him in the stomache.

"No of course not. Although I did find out something very interesting about Pyro." She looked up to the roof, as if she was daydreaming.

"Well? What's so great about him?" asked Logan, letting go of her arms.

"He ha, Pyro is my brother!!!" Kate smiled up at him. Logan stared at her.

"That's not what you wanted to tell me, is it?" Logan asked.

"No it's not. Logan, something wonderful has happened." They walked back to their room.

Jean and Scott, were having a thumb war in the lounge while Jubilee, Gambit, Bobby and Rogue, were drawing.

"1, 2, 3, 4 I declare a thumb war!" Jean said, as Scott cheated and put his thumb on hers, again.

"Ha I win again!!!" Scott shouted.

"Did not, you cheater." Said Jean. She kissed Scott, on the lips. Scott went red. Bobby drew a picture of Scott zapping Jean with his lasers and Jean's hair was on fire! He showed Rogue, who laughed.

"Kitty that's amazing!!!" came Logan's shout from upstairs. Jean and Scott looked at each other.

"Something has just happened." Jean said. She and Scott went upstairs to see what was going on.

Logan hugged Kate, "Are you serious? Is it really true?" Logan said, "Are we really going to have a baby?" Kate nodded excitedly. They hugged.

Jean and Scott came into the room. "What's going on?" asked Jean. Logan span in place and fell over. He landed on his butt, but he had a big smile on his face.

"Jean, Scott! Guess what!" he looked at Kate who nodded.

"What?" asked Scott, looking from Kate to Logan then back again.

"I'm pregnant!!!" Kate said. Jean fainted. Scott bent down next to her.

"Jean? Honey, wake up." Jean's eyes opened.

"There's gonna be a mini-mutie in the mansion."

Logan smiled at her, "We don't know if its gonna to be a mutant or a human yet, so don't expect anything." Kate punched him. "What?" asked Logan.

"Never mind!" Kate smiled.


	13. 9 Months Later

**Chapter 12!**

**9 months later!**

Kate walked freely around the mansion with her maternity clothes on. She still taught her normal classes, every single one of them, from a to z. One day in a Drama class, Logan came to watch. Kate was helping the students with dancing poses, Jubilee was showing a group how to do the dance to a Spanish song, and Rogue was helping another group with singing.

"La, la, la, la, la!" sang a young girl called Jasmin; she was a bit off key. Logan smiled to himself. Kate noticed him leaning against the door and said to her group she'd be right back. She walked over to Logan and hugged him.

"You love hugs don't you?" Logan said. Kate poked him.

"I sure do!" she replied. Kate's face suddenly went pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Logan, Kate bent down and held her stomache.

"I think it's time!!!" she cried. Logan stared at her.

"Are you sure?" Kate looked as if she was in a lot of pain. Logan picked her up in his arms and rushed her to the infirmary.

On his way there, he saw Padme', Anakin and Yane' talking to the professor and Jean. But he took no notice. Padme' saw that Kate was in pain so she and Anakin rushed to the infirmary. Jean rushed after them. When they got there Logan had laid Kate down on a bed and Kate was breathing heavily with her eyes shut. Logan didn't look up but he said, "She's in labour!!!"

Padme' looked at him. Then she started to walk towards him but Anakin kept her back. She looked at him. He said to her; "This is something that we must not get involved in Padme'." Padme' looked over and watched Jean, Logan and Kate.

"I think I should wait outside. I don't like blood!" Logan said to Kate.

"I don't want you to leave me here alone Logan!" Kate cried. Logan nodded.

Jean came over and gave Logan a white coat, "You'll need it Logan!" Logan nodded again.

* * * * * *

2 hours later; Kate had two beautiful babies, one boy and one girl. Logan fainted as soon as the first baby, the boy, came out. Kate giggled then pushed as hard as she could. Kate named the girl Galleria and the boy Carlos. Logan was a very proud father. Padme' looked from the twins to Kate and Logan; a memory got stuck in her head. When Padme' had given birth to her first children, Luke and Leia, Anakin had turned from Jedi to Sith and she had lost the will to live, lucky she survived. Anakin had become Darth Vader!

Logan could see Padme's face and wanted to know what she was thinking about when Jubilee came in. "Hows it going Kate?" she asked. Jubilee saw the two children in Kate's arm and figured they were fine. She turned to Anakin; "Can I talk to you later Anakin? Room 906 on the 5th floor." She winked. Then she left. Anakin followed her. Padme' left too.


	14. Uh Oh!

**Chapter 13!**

**Uh Oh!**

Padme' followed them all the way up to the 5th floor. She walked towards Jubilee's room. The door was slightly opened so she looked inside. Jubilee was kissing Anakin! Padme' felt tears sting her eyes; she looked away from the door. She ran off down stairs and out the door.

Anakin pulled away from Jubilee, "What are you doing Jubilation?"

"It's Jubilee Anakin, and I'm doing what I should have done the first time I met you." She went to kiss him again, but he force-ran to the door.

"Jubilee, this is wrong. You know I'm with Padme'. Why make me do something that will make me feel guilty in future?" he looked at her. Jubilee looked at the ground. She sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry Anakin."

He looked at her and sat next to her, "Jubilee, do you even know how old I am?"

"No I don't. But you look about 23/24." She looked at him.

"No, but your very, very close. Well not really. I'm 39. I married Padme' when I was 19. Do you know how old she is?" Anakin asked her when she looked surprised. She shook her head. "She's 44; she was 14 when we first met, on my home Planet Tatooine. She is 5 years older then me. And you…you are 22. I think I'm a bit old for you!" Anakin grinned.

Jubilee smiled. Anakin stood up and said to her; "I think you should date someone around your own age level. Try dating Gambit, he's only 23. I must go and find Padme'. I think she saw what you did!" He force-ran from the room. Jubilee thought of what Anakin had said.

Anakin found Padme' outside the ship. Padme' stopped and looked at him. "Why did you kiss her Anakin? Did you think I wouldn't find out? This is just like the time you bashed Aaron." Anakin took a step towards her. J

ean, Scott, Gambit, Jubilee, Rogue, Bobby, Kate and Logan walked out the front door. Yane' ran though the crowd towards her parents.

"Padme' you don't understand. Jubilee…" Anakin started.

"Jubilee started it right? Well it didn't look it from where I was, which was right outside the door." Padme' shouted to him.

Padme' looked towards them, then back at Anakin. "Anakin, me and Yane' are going home. You stay here, to try and sort out your priorities." She took Yane's hand and they walked towards the _Falcon_.

Anakin ran up towards the ship as it began to take off. The only thing that could be seen was the ship streaking into the sky… then it was gone. Anakin turned, his face white with sadness. A few minutes later, there was a low rumbling. Anakin turned to see the Falcon flying towards them. It landed. The landing ramp on the ship came down and Padme' rushed out, with Yane' at her heels. She ran up to Anakin and hugged him.

"I was wrong, I thought about it and I realised… your family is your main priority. Yane' and me and Luke and Leia. We need to trust you, no matter what."

Padme' kissed him smack-bang on the lips. Everyone cheered, even Yane' who was that shy she never said anything.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue!**

Carlos and Galleria grew up to their full mutant potential. Carlos could manipulate water, and Galleria had the power to summon mythical creatures. Everyone called them Luna and AquaMan. Padme' and Anakin had no idea that Yane' was a mutant until she threw lava bombs at the Senate building on Coruscant. Padme' and Anakin both decided to become teachers at Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Anakin taught fencing and Padme' taught diplomacy. Yane' made friends with Jasmin, who has a sonic scream, Tim, who can create fire, and Beau, who can freeze time. They hung out all the time. Carlos and Galleria, both class 5 mutants like Jean, enjoy being mutants, as well as everyone else at the school.

Kate fell pregnant again, and when she told Logan he threw her into the air with all his strength. She used her anamantium finger-nails and claws and stuck to the ceiling. Logan stared at her with surprise. Then they hugged. Logan now knew that he had a "double" of himself… female style!

Kate now has control over her "Dark Dragon" powers. When ever someone says _Death Incarnate_ she changes in to Dark Dragon, because Death Incarnate is the technical term for it. Kate and Logan had another girl, which they Called Aleera. She was a human.

**The End!!!**


End file.
